The Letter
by Raven.Fire84
Summary: What happens when Hotch reads the letter? WARNING- Does contain SLASHishness... A.HOTCHNER/S.REID set in my Always My Love universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Welcome, all my lovelies! This is my very first ever fanfic, so PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE review! Good, bad, ugly... it's all welcome. This idea just popped into my head. It works as a oneshot, but can easily be made into more. So if you like, then review and tell me if you want me to keep going with it.**

**A/N2- Warning, contains Hotch/Reid SLASHishness (is that a word? oh well, it is now).**

**Rating- T (just in case i decide to keep going)**

**Disclaimer- I am sad to report that I do NOT own Criminial Minds OR the characters within. If I did, Spencer Reid would be my personal boy slave forever.**

As he let Spence read the letter that he'd received that day, Aaron Hotchner studied his young lover in amazement that this beautiful young man was his. He let his eyes run over the almost bronze hair and he just barely managed to keep his hands out of it…

"Do they really think I'd call you 'Hotchy'?"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh, of all the things in the letter to latch on to, he had known that would be the one that would jump out at Spencer Reid.

"Sweet boy, I am not entirely sure what was going through their minds."

The letter in question revealed that Reid had a crush on the older man in charge, but supposedly was too afraid to speak up. As the two men had been in a relationship for almost three years and had apparently managed to hide it from some of the best profilers in the world, they knew that someone was trying to set them up. Well, actually one person at the BAU did know. David Rossi poked his head inside the door.

"You know if you two stay closeted in Hotch's office like this, eventually someone will start guessing."

"Dave, I want you to come read this."

Aaron had disguised the letter that preported to be from the slender man sitting across from him in a case file. Dave took the file and read the letter. When he finished he chuckled to himself. Imagine trying to set up two men who were already together and deeply in love. Aaron broke the silence

"You do know, Dave, that this has your woman's name written all over it?"

"Yeah, I know. I've told her repeatedly about meddling in things that are none of her business. But, it's Garcia. What can you do?" He shrugged his shoulder's helplessly at the colorful tech analyst who he was absolutely crazy about.

Spencer smiled shyly

"I think it's sweet that she's trying to set us up. Pointless, but sweet. It shows that someone around here would be okay with this."

Aaron spoke

"That may be. But just imagine how it would have been for Spence if we weren't together."

Reid's delicate skin flushed. But Rossi grinned manically

"That's true. I think she needs a dose of her own medicine. I've got a plan."

**FINAL NOTE I SWEAR!- So, love it? Hate it? Anyone want me to keep going? Just click that little button. It won't bite!**


	2. Chapter 2

David Rossi loved his girlfriend more than he could possibly say. Really, he did. However, that wasn't going to stop him from showing her that sometimes you just had to leave well enough alone. Of course, his whole plan depended on a young man who he wasn't entirely sure could deceive all that well. Reid HAD managed to fool everyone about his true relationship with Hotch, but still Rossi was worried a little. His plan was simple. Hotch was going to reject Reid. Then Reid would play the brokenhearted little boy card for all that it was worth. If David Rossi knew his Penny, her soft heart would absolutely break at Reid's supposed pain. He was hoping she'd crack by noon.

When they arrived at the BAU, the team was pleasantly surprised to find that they had no new cases. There's always a downside of course, and that was paperwork. Morgan and Prentiss both regularly tried to slip their stuff in with Reid's because he was the only one who really enjoyed paperwork. This morning however, the young doctor was nowhere to be found. The two agent looked at each other in bewilderment. Reid was ALWAYS here early now that he had been clean for so long. Morgan saw Dave and hollered at him

"Hey Rossi?"

Dave smiled inwardly at what was coming

"Yes, Derek?"

"Where's the pretty-boy?"

"I have no idea." Lie. He knew exactly where Reid was. Derek thought for a minute

"Maybe he's with Garcia."

"That's probably true." Morgan sauntered off to Garcia's bat cave to flirt with his best friend. Since he and Emily had gotten together, he could do that now without fearing that he'd wake up one night missing his testicles because one of Dave Rossi's "friends" had visited him. He opened the door and the flirty greeting died on his lips. Spencer Reid was sobbing his heart out on Garcia's shoulder. Derek moved back to make his escape, but Penelope noticed him and gestured frantically for help.

"Pretty-boy, what's the matter?"

Reid sniffed

"You're the only one who thinks that!"

Morgan was used to being confused by Reid's statements, but he was pretty sure this one took the cake

"I'm the only one that thinks what?"

"That I'm pretty."

Morgan frowned

"Nah, I'm sure both my baby girl and my gorgeous love think that too."

Spencer gulped in a huge breath and wailed

"But Hotch doesn't!"

All Morgan could think was _What the hell?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I really want to give HUGE hugs to everyone who's reviewed and so forth. Only one more chapter to go! As always, let me know what you think please. My muse loves to read about herself! Vain little bitch. LOL**

**Disclaimer- *checks pockets* nope, i still don't own it. Dammit!**

**Rating- T for language ( i think it's only one word, but i could be wrong) and for SLASHish suggestions**

Derek Morgan had no idea what to say. Reid looked miserable as he explained

"He called me in his office this morning when I got here and said that while he was flattered he just didn't find me attractive in that way. He got a letter saying that how much I liked him and that I wanted to be with him. I do! But I didn't send any letter! What am I going to do?"

He broke down in tears again. Garcia looked sick. She motioned to Morgan to take care of Reid as she slid out and ran to Dave Rossi's office. As she pounded on his door, he smiled wickedly to himself. Now, things were getting started.

"What can I do for you, Kitten?"

"Oh, my Agent Amazing, I think I fucked up royally. Can you get everyone into the conference room for an announcement?"

"Sure, what are we announcing?" he let himself trail off looking at her suspiously "Penelope? What did you do?"

"Dave, I know I promised. I couldn't help it! They would just be so adorable together. He's so manly and my baby genius is so pretty. I don't believe it for a minute that he's not interested in Reid like that, but now my little boy is hurt and it's all my fauuuualt." Rossi watched her run a gambit of emotions. From guilt to excitement and from anger to pain. She started crying when she admitted that it was her fault. He sighed. This woman was going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

"Penny, kitten. There's no need to call everyone. I'll get Reid and Hotch in here for you. You can apologize to them and make it better."

She looked startled

"How..How did you know?"

He shot her the famed David Rossi grin that still melted her heart

"I am a profiler. Plus I'm with you and Morgan's with Prentiss. Process of elimination, my love."

"Oh."

Rossi called Hotch and Reid both and told them that he needed to see them. When the two men got to his office, they both managed to look ashamed, guilty, and awkward in each other's presence.

**A/N2- If you review i'll get all inspired and stuffs. Maybe i'll even post the last chapter tonight if ya'll can motivate me properly! LOL, i'm not above bribery. And don't forget, the review button doesn't bite, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Awwww, I can't believe it's the last chapter already. This was the most awesome expierance ever. Even my greedy muse is happy! lol. Seriously, your guys' reviews have made my life! So GINORMUS, SPARKLY HUGS to everyone who has reviewed (and since i'm hoping that there will be more, you gys get hugs too!).**

**Disclaimer- Despite RoseLaurel's attempts to steal the show for me (thanks for trying though! LOL I would have shared!), I still don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. I just "borrow" them and make them do my bidding for awhile. **

**Rating-T for SLASHishness man kisses (makes me happy, so deal with it)**

Penelope Garcia drew a deep, nervous breath before she began.

"Hotch, this is all my fault. Reid didn't send that letter to you. I did it. I knew he liked you and you guys would be so perfect together. And I just know that you like him too. I just wanted you to be as happy as me and my Amazing Agent Man. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you two. But Reid had nothing to with it at all."

She was expecting him to yell at her or fire her. However, the last thing she was expecting was for him to smile and say

"I know."

For the first time in her life, Penelope Garcia was completely speechless. Rossi couldn't help but laugh at the look on the tech analysts face. When she finally found her voice, she just had to ask

"How? There's no way. The wording is totally Reid-like and I know the handwriting is dead on."

Aaron Hotchner looked at Spencer and smiled. The skinny young man blushed a little, but when he spoke his voice was pleading

"Hotch. Please. I mean she did admit it so quickly. Rossi thought she'd hold out until lunch."

At the last part, she shot a venomous glare at her lover who just smiled that adoring smile at her. She rolled her eyes. After what seemed like half of eternity, Hotch answered

"Because, Spencer and I have been together for just about three years. Now, if you ever repeat that to anyone outside this room, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you end up in some Podunk town with only dial-up service."

She grinned at him

"Ouch, boss-man! You know just where to hit, don't you? Don't worry, my angels of sexiness, I won't ever speak of this to anyone. I will, however, imagine it at every possible opportunity. Tell me something I've always kinda wondered."The older man looked at her warily

"What's that?"

She shot Reid a wicked look

"Considering how talented he is with magic, is he as good at bedroom magic."

The look on Reid's face was priceless. But the real kicker was Hotch's response. He pulled the blushing young man to him and kissed him just about senseless. Garcia's mouth dropped open and Rossi just rolled his eyes. Aaron Hotchner looked at Garcia and said

"Damned right he is."

END (for now)

**A/N2- Again I remind you that I have carefully installed a no biting review button, so feel free to use it (in fact i'm beggin you to use it bc I'm dying to know what ya'll thought) Oh and if anyone is interested in beta-ing for me, please let me know! Untl next time (and there will be a next time, I promise), THANK YOU! **


End file.
